The Wanderers
by WIWJ
Summary: the sequel to Loss of Leo.Sam and Josh unite to do the impossible, but does Josh really want to win this election?Just so you know, there is a somewhat graphic birth scene in chapter 7.Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews. Sorry about editing er
1. Chapter 1

Life after Leo

Donna and Josh had gone back to DC for the week.

The box was sitting on the floor by door when they got back to the town house. He had recognized Toby's handwriting, taking it in his hands. Cautiously like it may contain anthrax or something, he opened it. It was a small engraved piece of slate. It had the date of Leo's birth and death engraved beneath his name. Under that lay a piece of a poem from the Middle Ages.

_Then the wounds are deeper in his heart, sore for what they want of his dear one. His sorrow renews as the memory of his kinsmen moves through his mind: he greets them with glad words, eagerly looks at them, a company of warriors. Again they fade, moving off over the water; the spirit of these fleeting ones brings to him no familiar voices. Care renews in him who must again and again send his weary heart out over the woven waves._

-_The Wanderer _

Attached he found the note from Toby.

_Josh,_

_I had this made for your office. _

_Don't screw this up, Josh._

_You're the closest thing to_

_a legacy we have left._

_Toby_

He handed it to Donna who smiled softly and traced her fingers over Leo's name.

It had only been a month since the funeral, but in election time it had been years. On the plane to Illinois they had played a little game, passing little folded notes with possible VP's on them.

She had screeched at Amy Gardener, practically pushing Josh off of his chair. He'd smiled wildly at her and laughed. She had seen the way Santos was looking at them, smiling along.

It was then that Donna got serious. This was a real game that they had to win.

"Josh?" She made eye contact with him. Insuring the name that she was slipping him would get serious recognition.

He nodded as she scribbled it down on the paper and tentatively pushed it across the table. He looked at her a long time before he opened it. If he was shocked he hid it well. He starred down at it for a long time before looking up at her.

"He may be our best shot." He smiled when she said this."No surprises, no alternate agendas."

Josh clenched his jaw. "I know its a risk, but voters love him. Everyone loves him."

Josh had nodded again folding the paper and putting it in his pocket before sliding her the name of the closer for the New York Mets.

* * *

"This is Crap! This is all a bunch of Crap!" Donna's head tilted back towards the ceiling as Josh's words ran through the entire floor of offices. 

She saw Bram standing in her door way.

"A little help here please?" Donna grimaced at the irritation in Josh's assistants voice. She was ready to kill the little man and his complete inability to come and get her _before_ Josh hit the ceiling.

"What's going on?" Donna said innocently walking into the conference room. She knew what was going on, they were trying to find a replacement V.P candidate. Someone who would raise there hand and say they would take Leo's empty chair if Santos could, miraculously, win this election with his dead running mate.

"These people! Look at these people, Donna. Marshal, Vick, Anderson? Are you kidding me?" Donna wrinkled her nose at the list, not that anyone would have been good enough for Josh, but honestly, Arthur Anderson? The Sr. Senator from California had once asked Josh how much he had to pay for his hot little secretary. Bartlett's pit bull had, of course, bit his head off. Donna had sent him a muffin basket. Choosing the most disgusting sounding muffins she could find. "If we get this wrong, any slim chance we have at DC is gone. GONE."

"Okay!" Donna stepped between Josh and the group. "Lunch time. We'll talk about this again at Strategy. 4:00 guys be fresh!"

Behind her, Josh hung his head, rubbing his face with one hand and knocking on the table with the other. She went to him when the door clicked shut, putting her arms around him. He pulled her close trying to draw strength from her.

"You've got to stop loosing it like that or they are going to have you put down." She said running her hand over the back of his neck and into his hair.

"You know, I enjoy these little sessions a lot more now that your cuddling up to me while you knock me down a few pegs, instead of yelling from the door way." Despite his flat voice, she took the compliment, pulling back and putting her hands on each side of his face. She kissed his hair line.

"It's time, Josh."

"It's too risky, Donna."

"It's him or Anderson the pervert. I don't think there are enough apologetic muffin baskets in DC." She mumbled into his shoulder. Josh laughed. "It's time."

He pulled back from her, taking her by the hand and walking into his office. She closed the door behind them and sat on the corner of his desk. He smiled and shook his head at her again.

"You know that always drove me crazy." He said conspicuously, running his hand over her thigh.

"Yeah, I knew." She replied giving him a look.

His head kept shaking as he hit speaker phone and began dialing. Looking tentatively at Donna.

"Sam Seaborn."

"Sam." Josh started.

"Hey man what's up? You didn't screw up with Donna again? Because, I'm telling you, the answer to that question is always: 'Not as pretty as you. Sweetheart.' Did you shrug when you said it? Ainsley responds favorably to the shrug."

"Sam." Donna smiled at the contempt in Josh's voice.

"Yeah." Josh sat silently for a moment, waiting for his best friend to catch on. "I'm on speaker phone right now, aren't I?"

"Yup." Josh said pressing his lips together, looking at Donna.

"Donna?" Sam said questioningly.

"Hi Sam." She said softly. "How's it going?"

"Well, been better actually."

"It's just us Sam, and I'm over the whole mom on 'Malcolm in the Middle' thing." Josh winced sheepishly. The woman was a looker what could he say?

"Great then, what's up?" His voice started to return to normal speed.

"Sam, I'm telling you this now so that you can drop everything and call Ainsley."

"Oh My God! Are you guys finally getting married? This is--. I can't believe Mr. Never in a Million years Lyman really--."

"Sam!" Donna said sharply looking at Josh's withering gaze.

"I did it again, didn't I?"

"Sam, just shut up and listen to Josh please." Donna said calmly. Shooting a look at Mr. 'Never in a million years.' Lyman. He raised his hands up proclaiming innocence.

"Okay go."

"Like I said, you hang up with me and go straight to Ainsley. If this gets out before you get to her, God help you. By the way my staff sucks and no one can keep a secret." Josh sighed and looked at Donna for one last conformation. She nodded. "At four thirty this afternoon Matt Santos is going to call you and ask you to hold a press conference saying you'd be willing to take Leo McGarry's place on the ticket."

"Josh?"

"At five Danny's going to call you and start writing your story. Consider it his last master piece before he hangs up his typewriter forever." Donna scowled at his crappy analogy. "Any way." He continued shooting her a look. "At six tonight Will's going to announce it in the White House press room."

"Josh?"

"Sam."

"Josh, I'm not the right guy. It's too big a risk for the campaign."

"Sam you're the only guy." He said simply, looking across the table at Donna. "This is the _only_ risk that the campaign has left to take."

"Sam?" Donna called softly.

"Donna?" He squeaked.

"Hang up and call Ainsley."

"Okay." Sam breathed.

"Okay." Josh exhaled. "We'll need you both here by Tuesday." He ran his fingers across his head. "Some PR stuff with Mal."

"Okay." Sam said flatly. Josh hit the receiver and looked at Donna.

"I'll call Danny and Mallory. You call CJ and Will." Josh nodded, blocking her exit as she stood to leave. "Josh?"

"First," he looked up at her with panicked eyes. "Do that thing you do to make me feel better."

She took his face in her hands as kissed him, rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks. He closed his eyes and she kissed his forehead.

"Better?" He nodded in silence. "Don't attack anymore staffers Josh, or I'm going to make you take a beige pill."

* * *

"Ainsley Hayes?" He took a deep breath before responding. 

"Can you come home?"

"Sam? What's wrong?" He could hear the click of her heals on the marble floor of her office.

"Josh called." He heard her stop walking.

"What's going on? Is it President Bartlett?"

"No, everyone's fine. Ainse, can you come home?" He was more insistent this time.

"When?" _Now, _he thought closing his eyes.

"Before noon."

"Sam?" She was scared again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"I'm being offered a job."

"Josh offered you a job?" She didn't try to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"No, I'm being offered one today at 12:30 and I can't say no."

"Sam, I don't understand what your talking about. What job could Josh offer you that you can't say--?" He heard her gasp.

"That's my girl." He sighed realizing she'd figured it out.

"Oh My God, Sam."

"Ainsley." His tone warned her not to say it.

"I'm leaving now."

"Okay."

* * *

"I hate politics! I hate them. I'm ready for this damn election to be over!" Josh picked up a pile of files and tossed them back down on the desk. "DONNNNA!" 

"What?" She yelled back from her office.

"Donna, I can't find the California poll results! Where are the damn pole results?"

"Have you opened a portal to the past, Josh?"

"Donna!"

"ASK YOUR ASSISTANT!" She yelled back.

"Donna, I'm going to rupture a very thin and compromised aorta here!" This was the kicker, they'd just come back from the cardiologist.

"Now that's just cruel, Joshua." He looked up at her in the doorway and for a moment he wondered if he_ had_ opened a portal to the past.

"I'm freaking out here, Baby. Please?" She sighed at that and walked over to his desk and started rummaging with him.

"I love you." He said as she pulled the file out from under the stack on the chair.

"Anything to protect your fragile aorta, Josh." She walked back toward the door.

"Donna?" He followed her.

"Josh I have my own job to do." She whined. He turned her around and kissed her quickly.

"I know you do and you do an amazing job." He darted out a head of her with the file in his hands.

"I had a good teacher!" She yelled as he made it to the main door.

He turned around grinning at her with his dimpled face.

"CJ or Sam?"

"Defiantly CJ." She decided.

* * *

He had mouthed _I love you _before running out the door to the waiting car. 

She saw him open his phone as he got inside. She felt her own vibrating in her pocket.

"Josh?"

"Maybe if we loose this election I would be able to take you home at night."

"Ooo. That would be nice." She walked back to her desk. "But how would we afford a home?"

"We could go to California with Ainsley and Sam. I do have a law degree."

"Joshua Lyman do not make me remind you that you've never tried a case in your life."

"Semantics, Donnatella. Semantics." He laughed. "You could work, your brilliant. I could be your assistant."

"You'd be an awful assistant."

"I'd bring you Coffee."

"Of course you would." She looked at her desk full of press release. "Josh? I have to-."

"I know. Me too."

"I'll see you at home?"

"I'll be the naked guy with his arms around you at 3am."

"Oh good I was pretty sure that was you, but-."

"Bye." She could hear the laughter in his voice as he hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**October**_

Toby Ziegler held a picture taken for Newsweek their first day in the White House. Leo had stood in the middle a little apart from the group. CJ and Josh flanking him on one side,Sam and Toby the other. "**The new dream team." **Itstated boldly underneath them. It was sipped into a laminated sleeve.

_Toby,_

_Josh thought you might _

_need this. Good luck today. _

_We're thinking about you._

_Donna_

Toby flipped it over and saw Josh's scratchy print on the back. He read the words, trying not to let them sink in just yet.

_Thus I, wretched with care, removed from my homeland, far from dear kinsmen, have had to fasten with fetters the thought of my heart-ever since the time¼ I covered my gold-friend in the darkness of the earth; and from there I crossed the woven waves, winter-sad, downcast for want of hall, sought a giver of treasure-a place, far or near, where I might find one in a mead-hall who should know of my people, or would comfort me friendless, receive me with gladness._

_- The Wanderer

* * *

_

"Oh My God. Sam, your brilliant!" His fiancé's voice was high and airy.

"Should I be offended that you sound surprised?" He asked through his smile frozen cheeks. Still waving at the cheering crowd behind him.

"We're going to have to sell the house." She said nodding and waving to passersby.

"Ainsley, they'll let us use a house here. We don't have to sell the house." He said to her smiling and nodding like he was saying something exciting. 'Promise of A Brand New Day' was blaring out over the already obnoxious sound of the crowd.

"Oh right." She said awkwardly, made even more so by the fake smile she had plastered on her face. Sam saw Josh walking towards them quickly with an all to serious smile on his face.

"I could kiss you, Sam. I honestly could kiss you!" Josh yelled clapping his hands down on his best friends shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

"Really Josh, what's with you and the kissing?" Ainsley laughed. "Your scarring Lou."

"She need not worry." He leaned over and gave her a loud kiss on the cheek. "I only kiss those I love." He looked at Sam with a tempted look on his face. "I'll kiss you in the car, Donna would kill me if I.." His cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Donnatella?" He yelled into the phone.

* * *

"Josh Lyman, if you kiss the future Vice President I swear I will kill you!" She laughed.

"She told you not to kiss me, didn't she?"

"She just called you the future VP, and said I should kiss you."

"Joshua!" Donna laughed again.

"He was great. Wasn't he great? Listen." He held up the phone so she could hear the crowd. "They're freaking out."

"Josh no drinking until I get there." She told him. There was procedure now. Procedure for anything more than one beer.

"Ask Donna if I can kiss him." Donna heard Ainsley say.

"Of course she can!"

"No absolutely not, sorry Donna says kissing republicans is bad for the campaign."

"Well I'm going to kiss him."

"You're a much better kisser than Josh." Sam said as there lips parted.

"You too." She nodded.

"Donna," Josh said into the phone, the excitement showing in his every syllable. "Defend my masculinity here."

"Oh I can do better than that, Joshua." She said seductively. "I have proof of it."

"Really?" He felt all the air leave his lungs and sucked it back in.

"Yup." She said simply.

"Are you telling me what I think your telling me?" His voice jumped an octave.

"Yes sir." She laughed. "Josh keep walking."

"What?" He realized she was still watching them on CNN. "Oh." Sam had nudged him into motion again. He lowered his voice as they got into the limo. "You're sure?"

"Very."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She laughed. "Don't drink until I get there, Josh."

"Okay." He hung up the phone and turned to Sam and Ainsley.

"Josh?" Sam's smile faded as he saw the Campaign Manager's face.

"We're having a baby." He breathed through barely moving lips, trying to force the look of shock off of his face. He looked up to see it on Sam's. "We're having a baby."

* * *

Donna felt incredibly stupid.

"_No."_

"_Donna, you're sick all the time."_

"_Nerves."_

"_You're always tired."_

"_We don't sleep, Josh."_

"_How long has it been since you--?" She looked up at his question, her mocking look at his inability to finish the sentence faded off her face. She contemplated the answer to the question. "Donna?"_

_July, August, September.. Oh shit. She had looked back at him._

"_Stress?" She had questioned him, looking down at herself. She'd gained five pounds. It wasn't a lot, but for Donna it was. Her hands had moved over her stomach, Josh's eyes followed it. _

"_Get a test." He had said leaning forward and kissing her before he started out the door. "Call me." His hand had unconsciously slipped between hers running his thumb over the bottom of her shirt._

"_Okay." She had whispered. _

Donna had stopped off at the drugstore before walking into Santos headquarters. While Chris Mathews had started Sam's pre-speech commentary, she'd followed the directions on the box. Four minutes into Sam's speech, she had been picking out baby names.


	3. Chapter 3

The card onflowers did not have a name, but CJ would know that handwriting anywhere. She pressed her thumb to it, trying not to cry.

_The wise warrior must consider how ghostly it will be when all the wealth of this world stands, waste, just as now here and there through this middle-earth wind-blown walls stand covered with frost-fall, storm beaten dwellings, men beside the wall. War took some away, bore them forth on their way; a bird carried one away over the deep sea; a wolf shared one with Death; another a man of sad face hid in an earth-pit._

_- The Wanderer_

_I am so sorry, Claudia Jean._

She bit down hard on her bottom lip, willing her seemingly endless strength to return. By the time the President walked into the Oval, it had.

* * *

"Hello." Josh was sitting on the floor talking to her stomach, again, as she laid on the couch. She watched him move his hand over her body skimming it with his fingers. Donna took his hand and pressed it down over where she could feel the baby move. He looked up at her with a quirky smile, then back down at her stomach. "Hello there, strong girl."

_Josh's face had brightened when the ultrasound technician had asked if they wanted to know._

_"You can tell at 17 weeks?"_

_"I can tell on this one." She had laughed lightly. "Some baby's can't keep secrets."_

_"Well we know for sure it's your baby now, Joshua." Donna hadlaughed too._

_His eyes had widened when she had said it was a girl. She had known visions of little Donna's were running across his mind. He'd looked at her with his dimpled smile and kissed her hand._

"She needs a name." Donna whispered, brushing her finger tips across his still outstretched arm. "Got anything in mind?"

He looked at her, knowing what she was asking. His eyes blinked in consideration. Joana Rebecca was his sisters name.

"We could call her, Becca." Donna continued.

"You've been thinking about this for a while, huh?" His words were light and soft. He started to get up, kissing her stomach before sitting down behind her on the couch.

"Only if you want to Josh."

"Do you? I mean are you sure?" He stumbled over his words. She smiled patiently before repeating herself.

"Only if you want to Josh." She turned her body, dropping legs off the side of the couch. She moved her face close to his.

He nodded his head quickly, trying to keep the tears in his eyes unshed. She could see it was futile. As her smile drew across her face the tears fell down his. He laughed a little at himself before turning her back around to lay against him. He pressed his damp face into her shoulder. Smelling her hair and moving his hands down around their daughter. Around Becca.

"Donna?" He said after a few minutes.

"Humm?"

He fumbled with his hand inside his pocket until he found the small velvet box. He opened it and set it on her stomach. She watched it tremble under their little girls movements she touched it. "Do you need the whole candles and roses and down on one knee stuff? If you do I will."

"You know I don't, Josh." She meant it.

"Without you, I'm nothing." He whispered into her ear. "I need you. I love you and I want you to be my wife."

"I want to be your wife."

She sniffed as he pulled the ring from the box and slipping it onto her finger.

"As soon as the election is over, win or loose, lets get married."

"Okay."

* * *

"I still don't know how you ended upbeing twelve and a halfweeks pregnant and not having a clue." Ainsley laughed, handing Donna three more pairs of maternity pants over the dressing room door.

"I had lots of clues. I just ignored them." She laughed from the other side. "I have a very demanding job you know."

"So I've heard." Ainsley snorted. She was having a hard time with the idea of 24/7 political life.

"Ainsley Hayes! I will never ever be big enough for these pants!"

"My sister Addison gained 68lbs when she was pregnant with her first." Ainsley's voice was flat. For a while the stall was quiet. Then she heard her hand on the door knob.

"How many babies were actually in there?" Donna asked wide eyed as she cracked the door open.

"Just David, all six pounds of him." She lifted her hands into the air casually.

Donna thrust out a pair of huge pants.

"Put those in the keep pile."

"Hey, how'd it go at the cardiologist?" She'd almost forgotten.

"It was all right. He _was_ concerned with the palpitations, but he was almost certain they were anxiety related. Again the best thing for him to do was to keep treating the PTSD." Ainsley caught the hesitation in her friends voice.

"But?"

"He wants Josh to have some tests. Just to be sure."

"So?"

"He wants to wait until the 'you know what' is over." Ainsley had insisted on no election talk today.

"What did the doctor say?"

"He seemed fine with it.As long as it dosen't get any worse." Donna chucked a shirt over the door. "Keep."

"But?" Ainsley called, straightening the piles of clothes she had sorted.

"The PTSD is in overdrive because of the elec-" She stopped herself. "The 'you know what'. It hasn't been like this since the beginning. He's been having a rough time and I-"

Ainsley coughed suddenly, their alert for intruders, something they used when other people walked by. The secret service had cleared out the boutique, but it still had sales people. You could never caught with out your press voice on.

"Can I help you with anything else?" The door opened and Donna dropped one more thing in the keep pile before pointing to it. "I'll take that."

* * *

"Did you see it?" Sam leaned over Josh's desk, getting close enough for his friend to hear his whisper.

"Yeah. It was like watching train wreck." Josh rubbed his hands across his face.

"His defense is defenseless." Sam tossed his hand into the air. "Just because his brother had told him previously doesn't make it any less treason. He still gave up confidential information when he knew it was confidential information."

"I know." He lifted his eyes to meet Sam's. It was three days till election day, and the only thing Josh's busy mind _couldn't_ think of was the election. "We can't talk about this now, Sam."

Sam stood up and nodded.

"Are you going to Texas with Santos tomorrow night?" He asked his friend.

"No."

"No?" Sam looked at Josh. "Monday?"

"No, Sam. I don't want Donna flying." He sighed."Her doctor said it was all right but.." Josh rubbed his face again. He hadn't slept much last night, which stressed Donna out, which stressed him out. "I don't want Donna flying."

"Where is she?" He looked towards Donna's office. He saw Josh shake his head.

"I sent her home to sleep."

"Maybe you should take some of your own advice?" Sam took a minute to really look at his friend. "You look dead." Josh looked up, pressing his lips together.

"I'll sleep in three days." He forced a smile. "I have a teleconference with Santos in ten minutes." He picked up a file and then set it down agian.Sam's eyebrows furrowed. "Joey Lucas' numbers are still coming in."

"Yeah." He had to say something to fill up Josh's space.

You still have your press thing before you head out to California."Josh appeared to sigh,Sam was starting to realize itwasn't a sigh."To privately vote in front of four hundred cameras. You'll be with him in Texas, he won't need me."

"You can't do the numbers tomorrow?" He was worried. Ainsley had said Donna was worried.

"I have a thing." He mumbled. "I don't know how long it'll take." Sam noticed how Josh had stopped, again,to take a breath. Something was wrong. "Then Donna has a doctors appointment," Another breath. "We tried to explain to him that," Another breath. "It's kind of a busy time of year for us, he wasn't impressed."

"Josh, go home." Sam looked at him sternly, he didn't like what he saw. "You don't look good."

"It's just stress, Sam." He could tell Josh wasn't sure.

"Are you trying to tell me your not on the verge of an anxiety attack? Because it sure looks like you are." Sam whispered at him harshly. Josh's jaw squared as his eyes narrowed before he looked down. He'd gone too far.

"Sam. I'm busy."

"Josh."

"I'll call you tomorrow before you leave." He never looked back up, Josh watched his shoulders rise and fall quickly.

"Fine." With that Sam had left.

* * *

Five PM election day.

"_And in southern California this morning Congressman Sam Seaborn the unofficial democratic candidate for vicepresident cast his vote." _

Donna stood behind Josh for a moment. She watched the rapid rise and fall of his chest before he slid down into the chair. Something was wrong. She knew it. She'd thought back to the tests that the cardiologist had recommended but Josh had never scheduled.

After the election was his answer to everything.

She'd started telling him 'after the echocardiogram' when he asked her to dothings. He would smile at her and shake his head.

Sam had called her before he left for California, worried that Josh was on the verge of another anxiety attack. She'd thanked him, leaving out that lately Josh always seemed on the verge of one lately.

The beige pills had stopped working last month. The episodes weren't as sever, but they seemed to be over nothing in particular. His small meltdowns seemed to be happening more and more often. She wondered if it was about the election or the baby.

She glanced at his damp face as he studied the television screen as if Wolf Blitzer's every move held the key to the election.

"Josh?" She put her hand on his shoulder leaning over to his ear. "What's going on?"

"We're winning an election." He avoided.

"Josh?"

"I'm okay. I.. I'm.." He stopped and looked up at her. She knew he could see the worry on her face. She watched him smile and turn away. "I'm okay."

* * *

Josh had a very faint memory of the anxiety attack he'd had at Leo's funeral. He remembered trying to will himself to tell Donna what was happening. It had seemed like a simple thing afterward. He should have told Donna, she'd have held his hand and handed him the pill. Even better? He could have had the pills in his own pocket like he did now. He'd taken it all ready. It hadn't helped.

He still heard the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. The room spun momentarily. Sound fading in and fading out. He tried to look like he was intently watching election coverage. Instead he was intently trying not to hyperventilate.

She had been watching him from across the room, as if what was had been playing out on the screen was unimportant to her. He had wondered now if it was. Lately, all Josh Lyman had been able to think about was them, Donna and their baby girl.

He'd wondered how they would do it. How they would manage to raise a child in the life that they had chosen. He'd known the kind of hours 'west wingers' kept. He knew that Leo's marriage had fallen apart because of his job. He'd known that was not going to happen to him and Donna.

Well once they managed to get married.

Currently, the only thing he knew was that something was not right. He struggled to pull in air fast enough to keep up with what his brain thought he needed. He didn't have the strength to get up now, he couldn't focus against the vertigo that seemed to have engulfed him.

It seemed so simple now as his eyes darted around the room for her. He should have just told Donna. Now he heard her yell his name from somewhere before he lost consciousness and crashed to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Toby sat outside the courtroom, waiting.

He flipped the pages of the small book in front of him until he found what he wanted.

_He who has had long to forgo the counsel of a beloved lord knows indeed how, when sorrow and sleep together bind the poor dweller-alone, it will seem to him in his mind that he is embracing and kissing his liege lord and laying his hands and his head on his knee, as it some times was in the old fays when he took part in the gift-giving. Then he wakes again, the man with no lord, sees the yellow waves before him, the sea birds bathe, spread their feathers, frost and snow fall, mingled with hail._

His mind registered her foot steps before he looked up from his copy of _The Wanderer _When he did he took her whole figure in. He knew that this may be the last time he would ever see her. Her face turned, meeting his eyes with her own. They were red and swollen from not crying while she testified. Now as they met his the melted. She blinked back the sadness and smiled. He knew she was smiling for him, for his last look. He closed his eyes and let the moment become solid in his mind. Just as Babish lead her away, he smiled back. He saw her burst into tears as the elevator doors closed around her.

* * *

Samhad to get to Josh.

That's what he had said, storming out of Santos' living room and out to the car. That's what he had yelled at the secret service agents that had ordered him to wait. That's what he had told Ainsley, as she calmly rubbed the back of his hands, as he waited.

"Sam!" Her cry pierced through his inner haze.

His mind snapped back from it's task as he looked at Donna. She leapt from the chair and rushed into his arms. Sam held her.

"What happened."

"They don't know what-. I knew it, Sam, I just knew it." She pushed her hair back. "I should have made him get the tests. I should have. They wouldn't let me go with him." He pulled her close again to hush her.

"Donna he'll be okay. It'll be okay." This was because of Roslyn. He knew that much from what CJ had been able to tell Ainsley on the phone. Some freak side effect from his pulmonary resection. Scar tissue, narrowing the artery, was all CJ could say.

"Sam?" It was Abby Bartlett.

"Ma'am?"

"They're all but sure its pulmonary hypertension. They're trying to make sure they rule out everything they can before making the diagnosis."

Sam nodded, looking into Donna's face with sweet concern.

"Thank you. Thank you for staying. I know you have to get back, Dr. Bartlett." He cupped his best friend's fiancé's face in his hands. He was about to ask her if she'd eaten, when the First Lady called back to him.

"By the way, Sam?"

"Huh?" He looked back at her.

"Congratulations." She gestured towards the television. "You're the next Vice President of the United States of America."

Donna and Sam both looked up to see Santos, standing in a sea of balloons and confetti, waving to the crowd. 'Promise of a Brand New Day' came from the speakers, as usual. Sam hated that song.

Sam shook his head slowly, before turning back to Donna's embrace and kissing her head.

"It's going to be all right." He smiled. "Trust me, I'm about to be named the second in command of the free world."

* * *

Josh's more frequent less severe panic attacks had a new name, Pulmonary Hypertension. The only thing that they had in common with the PTSD is that they were both caused by the same thing, Roslyn. Well almost the PHT was the doctor referred to so casually was caused by scar tissue that had been narrowing his pulmonary artery for over five years.

Now he was laying on his back waiting for the anesthesia to take effect for the 'procedure'. They were going to put a collapsible mettle tube in his pulmonary artery with a balloon.

Due to the overwhelming influence of the pain medication and anesthesia, he wasn't sure exactly what this was all about. Donna had seemed okay with it. She had seemed to know what they were talking about, she had kept saying things like 'I've read about that'. She was asking long detailed questions, writing things down.

They let Sam and Donna come back in after they had him prepped, before they took him away. She kissed him like she meant it. The medication caused this to make him grin like an idiot.

"You should have done that after Roslyn. I'd have healed faster."

"Who says I didn't." She quipped, looking around the room then back at him. "I told you never to do this to me again." She whined.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He kissed her again, smoothing her hair. Sam put his hand on Donna's back and made a face at Josh.

"I know.. I know.." Josh sang over his half massed eyes. "You told me so."

"I'd never say that, Josh."

"Sam, it's like your favorite thing to say."

"You have me confused with Donna."

"I find that hard to believe." Josh's eyes drifted shut. Sam put his hand on his shoulder. "Sam?" The seriousness his drug filled voice had managed to take surprised him.

"Josh?"

"You'd take care of them right?" He tried to ignore the small lost sound that came to Donna's lips, squeezing her hand in his.

"Always." Sam announced firmly.

"Thanks, man." Josh looked sleepily at Donna, she shook her head back and forth. "Come on Donnatella, after six hours of open heart surgery this'll be nothing. He turned his head to the side and put his hand on her stomach, running his thumb up and down. "Try and keep your Mommy calm, Princess."

* * *

The doctors hustled them out of the way, as the wheeled him down the hall for his 'procedure.'

Josh Lyman had realized something today. When he thought he was going to die in that ambulance, his mind had gone to work taking inventory of his life. He'd thought of his friends, his soon to be wife, his baby and his health. What he had **_not_** thought about, **_not once_**, was the election, the White House or his job. He came to an impromptu decision now, on the way to the operating room. He had always planned on leading a life like Leo's. He was almost shocked to find he no longer wanted to. He was not going to make Leo's mistakes.

For weeks now he'd been trying to think of the 'perfect way'. The way he could have it all, Donna, their family, his sanity and his job. Now he realized their was no way the four of those things could ever work together. He didn't have eight more years to give up. He didn't want Donna to have to wait eight years for the husband she deserved.

He didn't want the job.

**_Huh_**, he thought, ironically to himself, as he finally lost his slim grip on consciousness. **_I bet nobody saw this coming_**.

* * *

"How's Josh?" Jed Bartlett asked when his Chief of Staff walked into the residence.

"He's doing better, Sir. He had some kind of angioplasty thing. Charlie just talked to them, everything went okay. It looks like he'll be good as new now."

"They've chosen our replacements, Claudia Jean." He said pointing to the screen.

"Yes, Sir."

"Tell me about this Sam Seaborn character." He joked.

"Cute guy, has a thing for republicans though." He chuckled at her description. He gestured for her to sit beside him. She had to resist the urge to flop down on the sofa. She sat, leaning back slowly until her head hit the back.

"What are you going to do in two months, Claudia Jean?" He asked her honestly.

"Marry Danny." She sighed, truthfully. "Maybe have some babies."

"Really?" He asked in surprise.

"Looks like it." She tilted her head towards him. He smiled at her in the fatherly way he sometimes did.

"He's a good man." Jed nodded as he said this.

"Yes, Sir." She smiled.

"He's waited a long time for you." Bartlett looked down his nose.

"Yes, Sir. He has." _Thank God_.

"Smart man, your worth it." Jed watched the smile on her face widen. Her head turned away.

"Thank you, Sir."

They sat there in the silence of her announcement for a minute.

"What about you, Sir."

"I'm going to go home, CJ. I'll sit back and do nothing. Maybe with all of my extra time, I'll get War and Peace and give it a go."

She grinned again as they slipped back into comfortable silence.

"CJ?" His serious tone broke out a few minutes later. She looked back at him. "About Toby." Her face fell and she looked away.

"What about him, Sir?" She knew what.

"CJ."

"I won't ask you to do it, Sir." She was trying to keep the tears out of her voice and failed. "It's your right, not mine." She took a deep breath and looked at him. "Sir, Toby brought me here. If not for him, I would still be a PR rep for some two bit company or celebrity somewhere. Toby served this office well for almost seven years. He was a good public servant and a good friend to you. He made one awful mistake for emotionally torturous reason." She swallowed hard. "There is no excuse for it Sir, but there were reasons."

Jed said nothing.

"He is also my best friend, Molly and Huck's father, and a brilliant, stubborn, bitter, lovable man. Who, I feel, has given enough of himself and enough of his life to this country, to get something in return. Even if it's a get out of jail free card."

The two of them looked at each other for a long time before CJ rose to her feet and whispered her goodnight.

* * *

Donna's pregnant body took up most of the hospital bed. Josh had his back smashed against the guardrail. He fingered his leads carefully trying to make sure they were all still okay. Sam had finally gone back to his apartment, with his newly increased team of Secret Service following closely behind. Josh chuckled. His best friend was the Vice President Elect.

"_Hey you." He'd said to Donna as he blinked back into the moment._

"_Hi." She'd said simply, like he'd just walked into her office._

"_Hey look who's up." _

"_Sam?" He'd vaguely remembered Sam being there. It hadn't seemed odd at the time. Sam was there when he went to surgery after Roslyn. It had only seemed fitting that he had been there this time too. _

"_That's Vice President Elect Seaborn, to you." Donna had smiled widely, gesturing at Sam. _

"_Why aren't you in Texas?" Josh had barked when he saw his best friend. _

"_I was in Texas six hours ago. Now I'm in DC." He had looked at Josh, shaking his head. "See, now you look better. I told you that you looked like hell." Josh had let his head drop back onto the pillow. _

"_Sam I--." He'd stopped, looking from Sam to Donna. "What did you call him?" Donna and Sam had exchanged smirks. _

"_Vice President." He had snickered. "From now on, you have to call me 'Sir'."_

_Josh had looked at Donna, she smiled at him._

"_You won, Josh." _

_His phone had started to ring in her pocket when she said this. She laughed, holding up the screen for him to see. _

"_Mr. President?" He'd laughed, as he answered the phone. _

"_Josh? How are you? What the hell happened?" Matt Santos' voice had sputtered into his ear._

"_It's a long story that started in Roslyn five years ago." Josh laughed. "Congratulations, Mr. President. You did it."_

"_**You** did it, Josh. **You** did it."_

For the hundredth time that day, he thought of Leo.

He looked at Donna. Stretching out his hand he traced the curve of her abdomen. He thought about the baby again for about the thousandth time that day. He ran his had up her side and to her face. Donna. Even in her sleep her eyebrows twitched and furrowed, deep with concern. He brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers and ran his thumb across her lips. He saw her smile flicker.

"Hey." She breathed into the darkness. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." He looked at her sweet face.

"Does it hurt?" She tried to sit up, he softly pressed her back into the bed.

"No. I'm fine." She smiled again when he said this, he watched her eyebrows scrunch up in concern. He realized, that lately, he had given her a million reasons not to believe him when he said that. "I am. Donna, I promise. Go back to sleep."

"I can't do this with out you, Josh." She pulled his hand back to her stomach.

"You won't." The directness of his tone made her eyes slip open. "You won't." He repeated looking into her. Her eyes drifted closed again and stroked her hair as she fell back asleep. "I love you." He told her then.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Exile's path awaits him, not twisted gold-- frozen thoughts in his __heart-case, no joy of earth." _Josh muttered to himself as they watched Toby walk into the courthouse for his sentencing. CJ watched his lips move as he said the words. She recognized them.

"Josh?" Donna looked over at him with confused eyes.

"…_All delight has gone_." He finished before looking up at her and smiling sadly. She took his hand and joined him on the sofa.

"_The Wanderer._**" **CJ whispered, Josh nodded at her. She leaned her head into Danny's shoulder, her eyes never left the screen. He walked up the court house steps with his quick purposeful stride. He was going to get prison time. When he was finally released his children would quiet possible be in middle school.

"I should have gone down there." Josh rubbed his hand across his face.

"Josh." Donna grinned, softly brushing her hands across his cheek. " You know that there was no way I was going to let you go down there, right?"

"Yeah." He growled taking her hand and kissing it. "I just want him to know..."

"Sam, Ainsley, Bonnie and Ginger are all there. He knows, Josh." It was Danny who said this. CJ knew it was for her benefit. She had wanted to be there too. Danny practically had to wrestle her to the floor to keep her from getting in the car. She couldn't have gone. She knew she couldn't have gone, but she'd needed to.

CJ held her breath when they announced the sentence.

Twenty years? Honestly? Twenty years? She knew that was the maximum penalty, but he hadn't given away military positions or the location of secret bunkers. He hadn't propped the door to the White House open and invited in Hitler's Youth.

He'd wanted to save lives.

Danny squeezed her hand and her eyes snapped to him. _Breathe, _he mouthed to her. She did. He kissed her head as the tears fell down her cheeks. His children would be grown, married, moved away. They would never know him.

"Why?" She asked, looking at Josh as if he knew.

"They're making an example out of him." Josh said grimly. "They're sending us a message." He turned his face to hers when he said this.

"Well they can shove there message up their asses." She fired back looking at the television.

She looked at Toby's face. His jaw had already set, his stance firm and unwavering. If you didn't know him, you wouldn't have noticed the way his eyes moved rapidly around the room. You wouldn't have noticed the slight nodding of his head. You wouldn't have noticed Toby Zeigler was falling apart.

CJ noticed. Josh reached his hand across the arm of the sofa to her, tangling his fingers around hers. He noticed too.

* * *

Matt Santos was about to become President. He shook his head and smiled at himself in the mirror hanging in the hallway. "President Santos." He tried to look presidential. "_El Presidente." _He tried to look infallible. "Mathew Santos, Commander and Chief of the United States of America. This never gets old."

He looked up to see Josh Lyman standing, grinning at him knowingly, in the doorway.

"Josh." He nodded, trying not to look embarrassed. "I was just, uh.."

"Practicing?" Josh offered, walking into the room.

"Yes." He turned gesturing to the couch in the room. "What's on your mind, Josh?" He watched Josh's eyes darken. He folded his hands and looked back up at Santos.

"Sir, I want you to know that this is difficult for me." He looked back at Matt. Santos felt his throat tighten.

"Josh?"

"I won't be going to The White House with you, Sir." Santos watched as Josh let the words tumble out of his mouth. He found himself looking down at he coffee table as if they were laying there.

"I don't understand." Matt looked up and saw Josh swallow hard.

"I can't do it anymore, Sir." He started. "I have to think about Donna and the baby. I have to think about my health."

"But Helen has plans to bring Donna on board with her, it'll be-."

"Too much." Josh stopped him. "I know what a good Chief of Staff to the President looks like, Sir. I know you deserve that. I also know what a good Chief of Staff sacrifices, and I can't do that." He looked Matt in the eyes, holding his gaze.

"Your sure." Matt stated, knowing there was no question.

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you have any recommendations?"

"Do you have a best friend, Sir?" He said quickly, Matt nodded.

"He's probably your guy." Josh stood up to leave.

"What about you, what are you going to do?" Santos watched the grin appear on his former campaign managers face.

"I have a best friend too, Sir." Josh grinned. "And he just got a new job."

* * *

"I look ridiculous." Donna smoothed the cream colored dress out over her wide stomach.

"You look amazing." Ainsley shook her head and turned Donna until she was facing herself in the mirror.

"It does look better straight on then from the side." She said optimistically. Ainsley shook out the back of her dress.

CJ was fastening her small gold necklace from behind her as Zoë held up her hair.

"How am I supposed to pee in this again?" She asked shooting Ainsley a panicked look. "I'm six months pregnant, I have to pee every ten minutes."

"You get one of us and we'll help you." Abbey Bartlett told her before taking the bottled water out of her hand and grabbing the lip stick off of the table.

"I need other people's help to go pee?" Donna tried not to move her lips much as the first lady began applying lip stick to them. "The First Lady has to be on alert in case I need to pee?"

"Stop moving." Zoë ordered, slipping one of the little curly parts of Donna's hair into place. "There, see? Your beautiful, Donna."

"Are we really gonna do the thing?" CJ sighed when she asked this.

"We have to it's a thing." Donna explained.

"Okay then come on."

* * *

"Josh?" Her voice called from the other side of the door.

"Sam?" Josh bellowed his best man's name across the room. "We gotta do the thing."

"I know, I know." Sam stumbled over the chair beside him, still trying to put on his shoe. "Lets go."

The moved to the door and Sam put his hands over Josh's eyes.

"CJ?" Sam called back.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yup. Lets get this over with." CJ opened the door. Donna stood on the other side, a white scarf tied loosely over her closed eyes. She lifted her hands towards Josh and CJ moved them to the soft piece of fabric.

"As endearing as this is? It's kind of impractical." Sam said impatiently.

"It's a thing." Josh and Donna said together as she blindly maneuvered her hands until she was sure she had it right. They'd been practicing this.

"It was either this or wait until she got down the isle." He smiled. "This seemed less showy."

"There, how'd I do?" She asked putting her hands on Josh's chest. He covered them with his own.

"Surprisingly perfect." CJ said dryly. Josh brought her hands to his lips and kissed her fingers, yanking Sam's arms along with him.

"Okay then. See you in a few." Sam pulled Josh away and closed the door slowly as CJ pulled Donna back. "Are we ready now?"

"Sam, it's a thing." Josh's eyes fluttered open and he glanced at himself in the mirror on the desk. It was perfect.

"I know. Lets go."

* * *

It had been Donna's idea to have the twins in the wedding. Now, as CJ watched them from her spot next to Ainsley at the alter, she wanted to cry. Molly was the spitting image of Toby. Huck had always looked like Andi, but today CJ noticed his posture was all Toby. That walk like someone had put to much starch in the shoulders of his jacket. She looked at Sam and Josh standing across from her, they each looked up. '_He should be here'. _

It was the same look that Josh had given Sam when he had stopped to wave at Mallory and Jenna.

_"He should be here." Josh had said quietly._

_"I bet he is, Josh." Sam had countered._

Toby however was not. He was in prison. He may actually catch a glimpse of it on CNN tonight if he got that privilege. CJ hoped he'd get to see his kids, all dressed up and walking down the isle.

* * *

Donna had watched the groomsmen meet her bridesmaids half way down the isle. She marveled at the beautiful couples the Bartlett White House had produced; Zoë and Charlie, CJ and Danny, Sam and Ainsley. She looked up to meet his eyes as he stepped out into view. She watched his emotions play across his face. She was about to marry Josh Lyman. How in the world did she get from Wisconsin, to New Hampshire, to here?

"It's time." She watched Will Bailey and Matt Santos roll out the small white runner.

Later, it would strike her as odd that the future President was an usher at her wedding. Later, she would reflect on how never in her wildest childhood dreams could she have imagined that she would get married n the grand lobby of the White House. Later, she would contemplate how she had become on of the 'Washington Insiders'.

Right now, she was only thinking about Josh Lyman.

* * *

"Donna and Josh have written their own words. Seems as if they were afraid I would go on too long." The President paused for the snickers before prompting the bride to speak. "Donna?"

"Joshua, in the last ten years I have learned about what it is to love someone more than anything else. I have learned what it is to want nothing more than the happiness of another. In loving you, I came to know myself. You showed me my strength in the face of weakness, and bravery in the face of fear. I have learned never to take no for an answer. I have learned to always look for the 'real thing'. What you didn't know was that I knew I had found the 'real thing' from the very first moment I saw you.

"Fate brought us to a place where neither of us was supposed to be; and fate entwined our destinies in that moment. I can explain it in no other way then that. The complexities of our finding each other and falling in love are too complicated to be coincidental. I set out ten years ago to find a life for myself, and that road lead me straight to you."

Ainsley handed her a thick gold band and she took it, rubbing it between her fingers before slipping it on his hand.

"Joshua, I promise to love you when others find you unlovable. Respect you when I disagree with your reasoning, and to honor your dreams as I honor my own. I promise to remember that we are each other's destiny and without you I am incomplete."

"Josh?" President Bartlett turned his head towards the groom. Josh fumbled with his note cards before slipping them back to Sam and speaking with out them.

"Donnatella, ten years ago, in New Hampshire, I clipped my name badge to you and you became mine. I don't think back then, either one of us could possibly have understood what that meant.

"I don't think that we could have known what we would go through, working here, in this building. I don't think on that day, you knowingly signed on to calm my temper, lift my spirits, or banish my fears.

"Back then we didn't know what Roslyn would bring, and that you would become my life line. I'm quiet positive that it was your love that kept me alive; your love, that helped me face the demons of that day.

"In New Hampshire, you had know way of knowing that I was claiming you for life. That would fall madly in love with you, and you would rival oxygen on my list of things I needed to survive. Before you, I was lost and wandering. With you I am whole."

Sam put his hand on his best friend's shoulder before dropping her ring into his hand. It was his turn to slip a ring onto her delicate finger.

"Donna, I promise to love and honor you, support and respect you and remember everyday that without you I am nothing."

"My dear friends," Jed Bartlett's voice rose above the sniffles of the crowd. "With the power entrusted to me by the United States of America, I now -finally- pronounce you husband and wife. Josh kiss the girl."

He did.


	6. Chapter 6

**January.**

Jed Bartlett looked down at the book on his desk. He turned it on it's side admiring the binding. It was War and Peace, a very nice and seemingly original copy. He opened the cover. On the left side in CJ's small cursive lettering was this.

_Often before the day dawned I have had to speak of my cares, alone: there is now none among the living to whom I dare clearly express the thought of my heart. I know indeed that it is a fine custom for a man to lock tight his heart's coffer, keep closed the hoard-case of his mind, whatever his thoughts may be. Words of a weary heart may not withstand fate, nor those of an angry spirit bring help. Therefore men eager for fame shut sorrowful thought up fast in their breast's coffer. _

_-The Wanderer_

_Happy Reading Jed._

_Love and Thanks _

_Claudia Jean._

"Debbie? Get me Will." He rifled through the papers on his desk until he came across the one he wanted. He held it in his hand for a long time before he signed it. Embossing it with the Presidential Seal.

"Sir, Will Bailey?"

"Send him in."

"You packed up, Sir." Will smiled at him over his glasses. The President returned the smile with a nod. He handed the paper to Will.

Will's eyes ran over it. He looked back at Bartlett.

"Do you know who to give it too?"

"Yes, Sir." Will said softly. "What do you want me to tell the press sir?"

Bartlett looked down at the nearly empty desk before he spoke.

"Tell them this." He handed will a paragraph in his own handwriting.

Will nodded as he walked out of the office.

* * *

The question will be asked, in the political circuit anyway:

_Where were you?_

Josh Lyman was in his daughters room painting everything purple or pink.

It was Donna who called to him from down the hall in their new bedroom watching CNN and eating for two.

"Josh! Here he comes."

He put down his paintbrush and walked down the hall. His eyes fell on Will's face. He tried to read it. He tried to see what Jed Bartlett had chosen to do.

"Sam needs to see this." She said, grabbing Josh's phone and typing out a text message.

Josh watched as Will made the announcement. He sat back on the bed with Donna while he read the words Bartlett had handed him.

* * *

_Where were you?_

Sam Seaborn was on Air Force One.

He and Ainsley were on there way back from their honeymoon when Sam's phone had buzzed in his pocket.

The simple text message from Josh read, 'Turn on CNN now'.

Ainsley looked at him curiously as he pressed the button to turn on the television. He took a hard look Will's calm face before turning up the volume. _"I have one more announcement."_

"He's going to do it." Sam's voice shook.

"He's going to do what?" His wife said softly leaning into him.

"He's going to pardoned, Toby." Sam's voice broke and he swallowed back the tears coming to his eyes. Ainsley ran her hand down his arm and took his. "He pardoned Toby."

* * *

_Where were you?_

CJ was in the West Wing of the Bartlett White House.

She had been watching the new staffers trying to hammer out who goes where and what needs to be in who's desk. She was on her way out of the bull pen when she heard the words she never had expected to hear. THey were her own words from November. She turned towards the screen, trying to comprehend what Will was saying. Her mouth dropped open a little when it sunk in. Her phone rang on her hip, she picked it up slowly.

"CJ." Danny's voice woke her from her revelation.

"He did it." She breathed, not able to control the tears that slipped out of her eyes. "Danny he actually did it."

* * *

_Where were you?_

Toby Zeigler was in a minimum security penitentiary in Virginia.

He was also totally oblivious to what was about to happen. A guard had brought him to the main office, and flipped on the television screen.

"What's this?" He asked.

The guard found it hard to comprehend that he didn't know. He looked at Toby's confused face. Hereally didn't know.

"We thought you might want to hear this." Another prison official said smiling and shaking his head slowly.

Toby looked at Will on the screen. His stomach dropped.

"_Despite earlier responses to the contrary, President Bartlett has pardoned Toby Ziegler. He personally had this to say in response to your questions."_

"Oh my God." He gasped as he blinked in realization.

"_Toby Zeigler served this Presidency well for almost seven years. He was a good public servant and a good friend to the President. He made one awful mistake for an emotionally torturous reason. The President feels, that Mr. Zeigler has given enough of himself and of his life to this country, to get clemency in return."

* * *

_

Matt Santos entered the Oval Office, which was now his office, almost immediately after being sworn in.

He moved around the perimeter, then crossed between the two couches and up to the desk. He put his hands on the surface. In the middle, on top of the presidential seal, was a piece of stationary.

From the Desk of Jed Bartlett:

_No man may indeed become wise before he has had his share of winters in the world's kingdom. The wise man must be patient, must never be too hot-hearted, nor too hasty of speech, nor too fearful, nor too glad, nor too greedy for wealth, nor ever too eager to boast before he has thought clearly. A man must wait, when he speaks in boast, until he knows clearly, sure-minded, where the thoughts of his heart may turn._

_- The Wanderer_

_It's a lot of power, Matt._

_-Jed_

President Matt Santos smiled, letting his hands slip across his desk, as he dropped into his chair.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Last warning. Somewhat graphic birth scene. **

**March**

The Vice President's Chief of Staff was chronically late to morning meetings.

"Josh!" Sam called through the doorway that connected their offices. "We do in fact have work to do."

"Sam." When he came to door, Sam stopped smiling. He never called him 'Sam' at work.

"What?" His cell phone was still up to his ear, his face was pale.

"I gotta go, Donna's.."

"Go." Sam said quickly turning towards the phone. "I'll meet you there."

"Bonnie? Cancel the day and get my wife on the phone. Donna's having the baby."

* * *

Ainsley Hayes-Seaborn was well aware of the situation. She sat in her own Chief of Staff's office holding her hand.

"Donna, we need to go." She told her softly.

"He's coming." She grounded out, her teeth clenched together in pain.

"He can meet us there."

"No!" Donna snapped at her before breaking into a full cry.

"Oh, Thank God!" She exclaimed as Josh rushed around the corner and through the door. Ainsley jumped up to call and check on the car.

* * *

"What happened?" He'd just left her two hours ago. "You have three more weeks."

"Your daughter has other plans." She said sweetly reaching for his hand.

He sat down on a small foot stool in front of the couch that Ainsley had vacated.

"How bad are they?" He asked touching his forehead to hers. She was sweaty, this surprised him. He had just left her two hours ago.

"Bad." She whimpered. He put his hand on the back of her neck and held her tight to him. He heard her breath hitch. "Josh?"

"It's okay, Just breathe."

"Josh!"

"Here, get her coat on, it's cold out there." Ainsley said dropping it beside him. He tried to pull his hand back from Donna's but he couldn't.

"Josh."

"Donna. Come on, Baby. We have to get you to the hospital." He was mumbling as Ainsley tried to help him with her coat.

"JOSHUA!" She screamed at him grabbing his shirt with her other hand.

"Donna?" He looked and the pain and panic on her face. It sent a bolt of fear up his spine.

"I--I have to push." She stammered. Her face tightening.

"No. No, no. You can't do that." He told her firmly.

"J-o-sh!" She grunted through closed teeth.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Ainsley decided breaking away from them and going back to her desk.

"Remember what the book said?" His voice was rising. "Blow. Your supposed to blow instead of push."

She blew for a second before screaming his name again.

"I can't. I need to push! I can't stop! Josh, I need to push!" He watched her body bare down. There was no going back now.

"It's okay." He told her. "It's okay, just try and blow next time." He added feebly. _The pushing part takes hours right? _He thought to himself as he rearranged her. Her body learched against the back of the couch and she gasped for a breath before moaning his name again. She had both her hands knotted in his shirt now. Her feet pressed against his thighs. Her dress gathered around her knees.

She had taken her panties off after her water broke. He knew this now because he could very clearly see their baby's head. He had only left her two hours ago, he thought again.

"Josh, I have to push!" She screamed at him again.

"Ainsley, I need the paramedics now!" Josh yelled in the direction Ainsley had run. Donna's new secretary, Annie, stood in the door way, awestruck. "Blow." He knew that was a ridiculous request. Her body was on auto pilot now. "Get me some towels." He yelled at the woman in the door.

"Josh." Donna grunted through the push. She looked at him with an eerie certainty. "She's.. I can--." Her words disappeared into the push.

"I know. I know. It's fine. You're doing great." He knew she was in too much pain to hear the uncertainty in his voice. Her pleading eyes met his and he flashed her a smile. "It's almost over." She tried to smile back but the pain ripped into her body with more force than she thought possible.

He pressed his lips together hard trying not to die from the agony of her voice pleading with him.

"Make it stop! I can't.. I.. Josh!" She screamed as her body pressed forward again into his thighs. He tried to steady her, prying her hands free and pressing them into the back of her knees.

"The only way to make it stop is to push, Donna." He told her softly touching her face, wiping back her damp hair.

"You told me not to!" She yelled.

"Donna, we are way past that!" He told her sharply.

"Thanks for the memo." Her breath quickened and she looked at him frantically.

"Take a deep breath and push." He tried to channel every medical show he had ever seen in that moment. "10. 9.8.7.6.." He brought his hands forward and cradled his daughters head. "Your doing it."

"They just pulled up." Ainsley said coming back into the room.

"Just in time to miss it. Donna push." Josh felt her turn under his hand.

Donna screamed again, her hand coming free and grabbing his wrist.

"Deep breath and push, Donna. Come on, Baby. You can do this!"

"I ca--" She started to protest but her body took over again and she pushed. Vaguely she heard Josh telling her to push harder. She wanted to tell him to shut the hell up, but she did what he said anyway.

"Oh my God." She heard Ainsley whisper from her left.

"Relax, Baby. I've got her now. Relax." Josh's voice hit her ears just before Becca's cry. The paramedics were there, just in time to be too late.

* * *

Sam rounded the corner as they clamped off the cord and let Josh lift Donna onto the stretcher. The Vice President looked at his wife holding the baby in one of those yellow papery blankets that you see on rescue shows, while the other paramedic listened to her heart beat.

"What'd I miss?" Sam said looking between Josh and Ainsley. Josh smirked, shaking his head. Sam watched exhaustion over take his best friends face.

"Is she okay?" Donna asked Josh, looking frightened.

"She looks perfect." The paramedic said taking her from Ainsley and handing her down to Donna.

"Hey there you." She said her eyes shining. Sam watched Josh kiss both of them on the head. This is what his life was all about. What he had been meant to do all along. Find Donna, have Becca and live happily ever after. He gave up the White House for this. Sam looked at Ainsley. Her eyes glowing back at him.

The two of them were still standing there when the Lyman's had made it to the ambulance. He put his arms around her.

"You sure you don't want one of those?" He teased, knowing damn well she didn't.

"Especially not after seeing how that one came about." She said burring her head in Sam's shirt.

* * *

Joana Rebecca Lyman was perfect.

Josh sat on the edge of Donna's bed while she slept, holding his daughter with one hand and stroking out her long baby fingers with the other. She looked like him. There was no denying that, from her eyes to her chin she was pure Lyman. Her hair was soft and fine and blonde, but already curling in tiny swirls around her head.

"When did you become so amazing?" Donna's voice startled him from his inspection of their baby.

"Well Donnatella, I've always been amazing. Which act are you referring to specifically?" She smiled at the humor in his voice. His eyes sparkling as he moved the baby close to him.

"I don't know. You just delivered our daughter, on the couch in my office, all by yourself." She told him, reaching out her arms for the baby. He relinquished Becca, to her mother before joining Donnaat the head of the bed.

"If I remember correctly you were there too." He kissed her head. "In fact, you did all the work. All I did was catch."

"Josh you were amazing." She told him shaking her head and looking up at him with her clear blue eyes. "I would not have gotten through that without you."

He smiled again, running his finger across Becca's head.

"Yes you would have." He promised her. "But I wouldn't have missed it.. Well... to rule the world."

"Everybody wants to rule the world, Josh." Ainsley said from the door.

"Hey." He waved her and Sam in. "I think I'll leave that to Vice President Seaborn. Sorry I missed Sr. Staff, Sir."

"Don't let it happen again." Sam said stiffly before he started cooing at Becca, who Donna was passing to him. "Next time I expect your babies to arrive, on schedule, in a more timely fashion."

"It won't happen next time, not like that." Donna told them still shaking her head in disbelief.

"They say the second one comes even faster." Ainsley laughed.

"Next time we're checking in to the hospital when she hits eight months." Josh said in all seriousness.

"Next time already, huh?" Sam said looking from Donna to Josh. Josh's grin got wider and he slipped off the bed and walked over to Sam.

"Look at her, Sam." He ordered. "How couldI not do this again? She's my greatest accomplishment!" Despite his joking demeanor, Josh was serious, and everyone in that room knew it.

* * *

**(Six years later)**

Things do not always go as planned.

Despite there best efforts, Sam and Ainsley got pregnant anyway.

'Amazing Grace', as she was dubbed by her 'Uncle Josh', was born two months after Noah Samuel Lyman. Donna and Ainsley had already married them off.

CJ and Danny had two girls now. He was leading Sam's speech writing team, waiting to be White House Communications Director in four years. CJ was staying at home with their daughters. She and Toby were thinking about writing a book.

Jed Bartlett died the year after Noah and Grace were born.

After he left office things went down hill pretty quickly.

Josh had walked Zoë down the isle when she married Charlie. The former President had met them at the alter. Charlie had stood behind his mentor, nearly holding him up as he lifted his daughters veil and kissed her on the cheek.

He died before David Josiah Young ever had the chance to meet his Grandfather.

Abby Bartlett had gone back to private practice in New Hampshire, but ended up back in DC after DJ was born. Charlie worked for Sam in the VP's office, neverthinkingthat he would one day be the Deputy Communications Director of the Seaborn Administration.

Josh had thrown himself back into work getting Matt and Sam's second term sewn up. Other than that he'd been happy as Sam's Chief, but the kids would get older and need him around less. It was when Becca started Pre-School that the wheels started turning again in Josh's competitive mind.

* * *

Vice President Sam Seaborn made his way back to his office after Santos' six state of the Union. His assistant walked into his office and handed him a piece of paper. He opened it slowly. His eyes wandering over the words

"..._Here wealth is fleeting, here friend is fleeting, here man is fleeting, here woman is fleeting-all this earthly habitation shall be emptied."_

_So the wise man spoke in the heart, sat apart in private meditation. He is good who keeps his word; a man must never utter too quickly his breast's passion, unless he knows first how to achieve remedy, as a leader with his courage. It will be well with him who seeks favor, comfort from the Father in heaven, where for us all stability resides._

_-The Wanderer_

_Sam,_

_Aren't you glad I made you come along?_

_Twice._

_-Josh _

_Ps. You're next, _

'_Mr. President'_


End file.
